It is known to provide a fuel tank for a vehicle to hold fuel to be used by an engine of the vehicle. In some vehicles, the fuel tank includes a fuel pump module disposed therein with a removable cover sealed to the top of the fuel tank having an electrical connector and a fuel line outlet connector. The fuel pump module includes a fuel reservoir, an electrical fuel pump disposed in the reservoir with an inlet (not shown) at a bottom thereof and a secondary pump used to fill the reservoir to overfilling. This overfilling of the reservoir allows the generation of vapors due to the agitation of the fuel as well as the mixing of the hot fuel, being returned from an engine of the vehicle, with bulk fuel.
An example of a fuel pump module is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,218,942 to Coha et al. In this patent, the fuel pump module includes a fuel pump disposed in the reservoir, a low pressure conduit conducting hot return fuel back to the reservoir, a secondary pump disposed in the reservoir for pumping new fuel from the fuel tank into the reservoir, and a control which effects a recirculation mode of secondary pump operation when the new fuel level in the fuel tank is above a predetermined low level and a scavenge mode of secondary pump operation when the new fuel level in the reservoir is below the predetermined low level. The secondary pump includes a high-pressure jet pump having consistent flow and a float mechanism to switch the jet pump from drawing external fuel to the reservoir and vice versa.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a new secondary fuel pump for a fuel tank in a vehicle. It is also desirable to provide a secondary fuel pump for a fuel tank in a vehicle that reduces vapor generation. It is further desirable to provide a secondary fuel pump for a fuel tank in a vehicle that has no moving or extra parts.